1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical contraception of the female and, more particularly, to ovarian capsules and methods of performing both permanent and temporary, reversible surgical contraception by ovarian encapsulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Female contraception is widely practiced to prevent pregnancy, either permanently or temporarily. Various contraceptive methods and devices are used to prevent pregnancy in females including, for example, natural family planning methods such as the rhythm method and coitus interruptus, spermicides, barrier devices such as the diaphragm, sponge, cap and condom, chemical or hormonal treatments such as birth control pills, intrauterine devices (IUDs) and tubal occluding devices and methods such as plugs, adhesives and tubal ligation. Many of the contraceptive devices and methods currently in use are user dependent and, therefore, have relatively high rates of failure due to non-use and/or improper use. In addition, some user dependent contraceptive methods and devices, such as rhythm and coitus interruptus, are inherently unreliable. User dependent methods and devices of female contraception have various drawbacks ranging from inconvenience to serious medical complications. Birth control pills, for instance, have been associated with adverse side effects including cardiovascular disease and, in particular, stroke.
Although non-user dependent methods and devices of female contraception have lower rates of failure, they also have many drawbacks. The IUD, for example, has been associated with pelvic inflammatory disease and undesired sterility. Surgical contraception such as tubal ligation has the drawback of being difficult to reverse to allow for future pregnancy due to blockage or damage of the Fallopian tubes incurred as part of the tubal ligation procedure. On the other hand, surgical contraception presents the advantages of being highly effective in preventing pregnancy and of eliminating the need for user intervention. Furthermore, surgical advances have greatly increased the safety and efficacy of surgical female contraceptive procedures. However, the various advantages of surgical contraception may be outweighed by the disadvantage of permanence or irreversibility where permanent contraception is not desired.
Accordingly, the need exists for surgical female contraception that is reliable and effective in preventing pregnancy but which is capable of being reversed if desired to allow for future pregnancy and which can be performed endoscopically with minimal invasiveness and trauma. The need also exists for surgical female contraception in addition to that presently available to increase the family planning and contraceptive options available to women.